A Fox's Tale
by Anodynic Love
Summary: The untold tale of the fox God's closest companion. She comes back and stirs things up! And maybe...a particular doctor's heart too? HatoriOC!


Tohru Honda hummed happily as she maneuvered her way through the kitchen preparing dinner on a Friday evening. She didn't have to go to work and the weather was cool. Stirring the contents in the pot, Tohru heard the doorbell ring. Placing the lid on, she went for the door. "I'll get it!" She called to the three males she lived with. Pulling open the door, she smiled, "May I help you?" There, stood a girl with past-shoulder length auburn red hair that curled at the ends. She was fair-skinned that coupled with the white blouse she was wearing and had amber eyes that glowed brightly. "Y-Yes…?" 'She's so pretty…' Tohru thought. The girl tilted her head and smiled at Tohru, greatly relieving her.

"Are the Sohmas in?" Her voice was smooth and clear, like snowflakes falling from the sky. "I'm sorry for intruding but it was a long journey and I am late-"

"No! No it's alright, you're not intruding! I'll go call them right now!" Tohru interrupted. As if on cue, Shigure appeared.

"Tohru…? Who is that at the door?" Peering over Tohru's shoulder, Shigure's face lit up. "Can it be…?" He rushed towards the girl. But at the very last moment, she side-stepped him and Shigure fell face-first onto the ground. "You're mean!!!" He cried as he picked himself up.

"Sorry, Shigure," The girl grinned. "You know the way I am…" Shigure's expression immediately changed.

"But of course, my dear Aiko…" He neared her. "I can see you're still the SLY one, eh?" He leered at her.

"You…need a girlfriend," She sighed, pushing him away.

"You could be the one!" He replied gleefully.

"You only wish, oh!" Remembering Tohru, the girl turned to her. "How rude of Shigure, he didn't introduce us." Before Shigure could retaliate, the girl continued, "I'm Aiko Sohma," Sticking out her hand, she shook hands with Tohru. "And you are…?"

"Tohru Honda!" Tohru replied quickly. 'Could she be…?' "Pardon me for asking but…are you one of the-? Oh wait; that can't be right…there are only twelve Zodiacs and I've met all of them…" Tohru began to talk aloud to herself. "Oh! No! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I was just-"

"It's alright, Tohru," Shigure assured. "Aiko isn't as fierce as she looks…In fact she CAN be pretty rough if you get my drift…" Shigure sniggered. Aiko rolled her eyes.

"I swear; whatever you do and say is sexual harassment, Shigure. ANYWAY," She turned to Tohru. "There's no need to be sorry. So you know about the curse huh?" Tohru nodded sheepishly. "Naturally, naturally…" Aiko folded her arms. "With Shigure around, it's no doubt you found out…" Again, before Shigure could defend himself, Aiko smiled at Tohru. "So you've met with all the Zodiacs? I miss them so much…"

"Even though you've been so mean," Shigure sniffed dramatically. "I'll arrange for a dinner with the rest so that they know that you're back. But for tonight, you're all mine-OURS, I meant." Shigure laughed loudly to cover up his mistake.

"Why is your annoying voice so loud…?" Yuki's sharp voice drifted down the stairs.

"Yeah, you stupid dog, I could hear you on the roof!" Kyo complained. The two of them stopped short when they saw Aiko.

"Hello, Kyo, Yuki," Aiko smiled, hugging them.

'OH DEAR!!!!!!!!' Tohru thought in alarm. 'They're going to…?' Yuki and Kyo stayed in human form. "Aiko…" Yuki smiled welcomingly. "It's been a while."

"A while TOO long…" Aiko grinned toothily at the grey-haired boy. "You've grown…and you don't look like Ayame at all."

"That's good," Yuki rubbed his head at the thought of his loud and obnoxious brother.

"Kyo…?" At an instant, Kyo tried to trip Aiko. But she managed to avoid his attack. "Man, is that how you greet me?? Typical." Still, Aiko beamed at the boy who sported orange hair. He sneered at her.

"Haven't been training, have you? You're slower than I thought you'd be." Kyo taunted.

"Kyo is actually really happy to see Aiko, but being the moron he is," Shigure sighed. "He acts just the way he does when Master Kazuma came-"

"I DO NOT!" Kyo roared.

"Denial is the first step…"

"SHUT UP!"

"OH NO!!!" Tohru yelped. "I FORGOT THE SOUP!!!" With that, she dashed to the kitchen. Aiko giggled.

"Don't you boys help her?" She scolded them mockingly. "Despicable. Excuse me; it's high time someone gave Tohru-chan a hand around here…"

"Heh, she's still the same." Yuki commented. "And Shigure…"

"Don't even try anything," He and Kyo said in unison.

"You boys think so lowly of me," Shigure sighed sadly. "I'll go drown my sorrows by going to help the lovely ladies in the kitchen-" Yuki and Kyo's vice-like grip on his arm stopped him on his tracks.

"Here's an idea…" Yuki said in a low threatening monotone.

"How about you leave them alone and let us help?" Kyo completed.

"Ah, that's a fine idea, so let me go to call the others about the dinner tomorrow." Shigure said cheerfully as he went into his 'office'.

"Jackass," Kyo muttered.

* * *

Hatori Sohma flipped through a file of documents listlessly. He ran a hand through his dark hair and rested his head on his fist as his dark grey eyes scanned the words on the page. Slapping down the files, Hatori held the slender cigarette between his index and middle fingers as he lit it. Turning away from his desk, he inhaled deeply. His nerves immediately relaxed as he closed his eyes. The phone rang, jerking him out of his reverie. His eyes shot open and he reached out to press the loudspeaker button. "HA'RI!!!" Shigure's annoying gay voice boomed in the room. "You MUST leave tomorrow night free!!"

"And why," Hatori massaged his forehead. "Would I do that?"

"Oh Ha'ri…must you be SO difficult??" Shigure sighed. "If you don't come here tomorrow for dinner, you're going to miss something very important!!!"

"…Hn," Hatori grunted.

"Well, well…?" Shigure jabbed. "Are you coming or not??? No need to answer now, I'll see YOU tomorrow!" Shigure hung up.

* * *

"Ah, Aiko…?" Tohru asked softly as the five of them were having dinner. "Can I ask you about something?" Aiko placed down her chopsticks and flashed Tohru a warm smile.

"Shoot,"

"Well…" Tohru cowered slightly. "If you're not a part of the Zodiac…then how come you could hug Yuki and Kyo without them transforming?"

"Who said I wasn't in the Zodiac?" Aiko smirked. "I knew this question was coming up. Shigure, maybe you could answer."

"Why me…?" Shigure protested childishly. "Kyo could do it."

"Because I'm hungry…besides," Aiko smiled prettily at him. "You would love to hear your own voice wouldn't you?"

"Only if YOU would like to hear it, my dear Aiko…" Shigure replied, leaning forward.

"CUT THAT OUT!!!!" Yuki and Kyo yelled.

"Okay, okay," Aiko sighed. "Tohru, you should know that I'm just playing around with Shigure…I don't and thankfully, have a relationship whatsoever with him." Shuddering visibly, Aiko continued. "So don't think any less of me."

"I don't, really!" Tohru replied in panic, "I think Shigure is a very good person and-"

"Oh Tohru, I knew you'd come through for me, that's why I'm more determined to make you my blushing bride!" Shigure declared passionately. A whack on his head immediately shut him up.

"Thank you, Kyo," Aiko turned to Tohru. "I hope Shigure hasn't done anything to you, Tohru-chan."

"No, no, he has never done anything to me, really!!"

"Okay, back to your question…I am NOT a part of the Zodiac." Aiko stated clearly.

"But then…oh no, I'm really confused…" Tohru wailed.

"It's alright, Honda," Yuki piped up. "Aiko's case is very complicated. She may not be a part of the Zodiac but she still can transform."

"She can??? But…but why???"

"How do I put this…?" Aiko massaged her forehead. "My Zodiac was supposedly very close to the Head of the Sohma household. I'm not part of the Zodiac…but apparently, my Zodiac is God's 'right-hand man'." Aiko emphasized on the quotation marks. "Thus, my name is very closely associated with Akito's." There was a hint of distaste on her voice.

"So…have you lived in the main house all this while?" An ominous silence met her question. "Oh I'm sorry! You don't have to answer! I'm so sorry I'm prying I didn't mean to I'm so sorry!!!" Tohru cried; more panic filling her heart.

"It's okay to ask questions, Tohru-chan!" Aiko smiled. "I don't live in the main house…Akito banished me from her sight." Tohru's eyes widened with horror. "I was against some of her decisions and so…she sent me away."

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Tohru whispered. A still silence enveloped the room afterwards.

"Hey, the food is getting cold!" Aiko commented. "We've got to finish it! And by the way, Tohru-chan, the food is delicious!"

"Aiko…if I could ask you one more question." Tohru spoke up, smiling nervously. "What…what is the animal you turn into?" Shigure snickered and drew closer to Aiko.

"You'll know in due time, Tohru, now Aiko," Shigure changed his expression to look hurt, "You didn't hug me like you hugged Yuki and Kyo-" In an instant, Shigure received two hits on his head.

"Tell me," Kyo growled. "Did our punch just now not reach your brain? I have half the mind to hit a bit harder…"

"Kyo is mean again!" Shigure cried dramatically.

"You SO deserved that…" Aiko muttered, continuing to eat.

* * *

Aiko plopped down on her mattress next to Tohru's bed. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep on the bed?" Tohru asked timidly, "I really don't mind sleeping on the mattress-"

"You're being ridiculous, Tohru!" Aiko sniffed. "I can't come here and kick you out of your bed! I'm fine with this, really!"

"Oh…okay then…" Tohru gave in. Both girls were already clad in their pajamas. Aiko pulled back the covers and bounced on the springy mattress.

"SO tell me more about yourself!" Aiko looked up at Tohru who was kneeling on her bed. "Besides, I want to know the girl who has made such a huge impact of Yuki and Kyo!"

"Wha-what are you talking about??" Tohru exclaimed, her face growing red. "I-I can't have changed Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun so much…!"

"Are you kidding?? The last time I saw Yuki, he was so quiet and kept because of…you know. And Kyo…he was so bitter and bottled up, he snaps at everyone except Master Kazuma." Aiko commented, a faraway look in her eyes. "They've grown so much and I hate myself for leaving this place."

"Aiko-chan…?" Tohru called softly. "W-why did you leave?"

"Didn't you hear just now? Akito banished me. I know, I know; I should have stayed away from the main house and still see the Zodiacs but…I don't know why I left here altogether. Stupid?" Aiko shoved the locks of her hair out of her face. "It's a mistake, I didn't get to see them change and most of all," Aiko grinned at Tohru. "I didn't get to see how you tamed the three of them."

"I did nothing!!" Tohru blustered, her face redder than an apple. "It was nothing, really!!!" Aiko laughed softly.

"RELAX, Tohru!!! Just accept the compliment!" Aiko sat back, propping herself up with her hands. "You haven't answered my question. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I lost my mother last year in a car accident, that's why I'm here." Tohru stated; a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I see, I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, I'm sure my mom wants me to be happy-"

"GIRLS!!!!! YAY, I WAS RIGHT!" Shigure peered into the room and began his happy dance. "Oh and Aiko, are you sure you won't get lonely at night…I'm free y'know- OW!!!!" Yuki entered and pulled Shigure by the ear out of the room.

"Terribly sorry, Aiko, Honda, Shigure is just being an idiot again." Yuki said calmly, holding on to Shigure's ear harder.

"Always the smart one, Yuki," Aiko smiled, "Thanks ever so much." The two males left and Aiko shook her head. "That Shigure…" Then she looked at Tohru, "Are you sure Shigure didn't do anything to you, Tohru?"

"YES I'M SURE! SHIGURE HAS ALWAYS BEEN NICE TO ME AND HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO ME, REALLY!!!!!!" Tohru blurted out. 'All the more reason to believe that he did something to her…' Aiko thought.

"Okay then, goodnight, Tohru,"

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY (LATER IN THE EVENING)**

"Shigure, what's with all the excitement??" Momiji complained. "I was dying with curiosity since yesterday!! What happened that you called everyone here today??" Shigure grinned down at the blonde German/Japanese boy.

"See for yourself," Shigure gestured behind himself. Aiko peeked out of the living room and smiled widely.

"Aiko…???? MAN OH MAN OH WOW!!!!!" Momiji cheered as he hurled himself into her arms. "YOU'RE BACK YOU'RE BACK YOU'RE BACK!!! HOW WAS IT OVER THERE??? DID YOU FALL SICK?? DID YOU LOSE WEIGHT, YOU LOOK REALLY SKINNY!! DID YOU MISS US?? WHY DID YOU LEAVE?? ARE YOU LEAVING US ANYTIME SOON?? I HOPE NOT BECAUSE EVERYONE MISSED YOU!!! WELL I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THAT BUT I MISSED YOU!!" Momiji cried.

"I'm fine, Momiji!!" Aiko laughed. "I'll answer all your questions later, let's just go and wait for the rest!"

"OKAY! Where's Tohru? She's so fun!" Momiji went off in search for Tohru with Aiko in tow. The door was shoved open and Ayame stepped in confidently.

"Now, what's the excitement about, 'Gure dear??" Ayame asked loudly. "Has my dear brother decided to reconcile with me and you are throwing this dinner in honor of us?? How GOOD of you, 'Gure…"

"You know I'd do anything for you, Aya…" Shigure replied tenderly. After a moment, the two of them flashed each other two thumb's up. "GREAT!" Yuki appeared and rolled his eyes.

"DEAREST BROTHER, I AM HERE TO HOLD YOU CLOSE AND NEVER LET YOU GO ANYMORE. I WILL STAND HERE AND SWEAR NEVER TO LEAVE YOUR SIDE EVER AGAIN. NOW, LITTLE BROTHER, WE SHALL EMBRACE AND BURY THE HATCHET THAT-" Ayame was interrupted.

"How about, I bury YOU instead?" Yuki muttered with irritation. "Shut up, everyone in the house can hear you."

"LET THEM HEAR, I AM HERE WITH OPEN ARMS, MY DEAR BROTHER. ACCEPT ME, LOVE ME AND-" Aiko re-entered the corridor and brightened. "Oh…? OH AIKO!!" Ayame cried ecstatically. "You're BACK! MY LITTLE FAMOUS MODEL, I HAVE A LOT OF FASHIONS FOR YOU TO TRY OUT, SO DON'T FORGET, YES?? I sure hope Shigure hasn't been mistreating you…" Ayame wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Yes he has, even though I just got in yesterday." Aiko retorted. "How have you been, Aya? Poor Yuki can't keep up…or maybe he doesn't want to."

"Oh your words hurt, Ai," Ayame sighed. "I am merely trying to bond with my dear brother, isn't that right, Yuki?" Ayame turned to face Yuki but the rat had disappeared. "…Yuki?? Now, where did my brother go?"

"He left while you weren't looking."

"NEVER FEAR, I WILL FIND HIM AND WE WILL BE REUNITED AGAIN!" Ayame raised his voice and made his grand entrance to the other parts of the house. Aiko shook her head, laughing slightly. At the same time, Momiji and Tohru appeared.

"Come on, Aiko!" Momiji urged. "Let's go play something!"

"I'll be right there!" The doorbell had just rung. Shigure opened the door, revealing Rin and Hatsuharu. Aiko smirked and approached Rin. "Hello, bitch," She greeted. A slight smile crossed Rin's impassive face.

"Nice to see you again, whore." Rin said.

"Actually," Momiji whispered to Tohru, "Rin and Aiko are best friends. But Rin doesn't admit to that."

Aiko hugged Rin. "I missed you."

"Yeah whatever," Rin dismissed her loftily. "Kagura can't make it." Laughing, Aiko stepped back and beamed at Haru.

"Hey Haru, I hope Rin hasn't made you burst a blood vessel yet!"

"Nah…" The tall boy drawled. "Good to see you back…"

"On the subject of bursting blood vessels…" Rin jerked a thumb behind her. "Ri is outside."

"Ri? Cool!" Aiko stepped outside. "RITSU…? Ritsu…?" Out of nowhere, a blur crashed into Aiko.

"I'M SORRY I'M SO SORRY I WAS JUST LAGGING BEHIND AND THEN AND THEN…OH NO AIKO! I'M SO SORRY I BUMPED INTO YOU I'M NOT WORTHY TO BREATHE THE SAME AIR AS YOU!!! WILL YOU EVER FORGIVE ME??" Ritsu begged, tears running down his cheeks.

"STOP, RI!!" Aiko yelled, flinging her arms around him. "Everything's okay, I missed you!!"

"Aw RI and Aiko are hugging!!" Momiji cheered, "Can I join in??" Kyo grabbed hold onto Momiji's head before he could pounce on the two of them.

"Hold it, you lecherous bunny." Kyo growled.

"Aw come on KYO!! You're not fun!!" Momiji whined. Aiko picked herself up and helped Ritsu up.

"Humph! Call yourself teenagers…" A lofty voice came behind the four of them. Hiro was standing there, his arms crossed and disapproving frown on his young face.

"I'M SORRY I MUST BE EMBARRASSING YOU!! I'M SO SORRY I'M SO SORRY!!!" Ritsu sobbed and ran into the house. Aiko sighed and turned to face Hiro.

"Can you please not upset people when you come, Hiro?" She reprimanded. "Besides, it IS my welcoming back dinner." He 'humph'ed again and turned up his nose. "Anyway, I missed you too, kiddo," Just to irritate him, she ruffled his hair. Kisa stepped out from behind him.

"Big Sister…?" She whispered shyly.

"KISA, YOU'VE GROWN SO MUCH!!" Aiko threw her arms around the blonde girl. "You're so cute as usual!!" She cooed. "I can see you have been taking care of her, Hiro!" The boy in question mumbled something and a color crossed his face.

"Hiro's BLUSHING!!!" Momiji crowed jubilantly. The color drained from Hiro's face as he delivered his reply.

"I AM NOT, YOU STUPID RABBIT!"

"Ah, ah, no fighting alright? Let's play a game!" Momiji bounced on his toes. "TOHRU…?? YUKI…???? HARU…?? RIN…?? GET OUT HERE!!!" The hyper rabbit yelled jumping all over the place.

"Be careful, Momiji," Yuki cautioned as he exited the house.

"Lighten up, Yuki!" Momiji pouted. "What should we play, huh? What do you think, Tohru?? Let's play cops and robbers!!"

"I'm the leader of the robbers!" Aiko announced, a sly smile curving her lips. "And Rin's my partner-in-crime!" Having the fastest runner of the Zodiac in your team was definitely a plus.

"Humph! Then Tohru and I will be the police officers!" Momiji shot back. "That's alright with you, right Tohru??"

"O-of course, Momiji!" Tohru agreed, flustered.

"Alright, let's get the two teams sorted!" Aiko declared. After a few moments, the two camps were decided. The 'police officers' were as follows: Momiji, Tohru, Haru, Kisa and Hiro. The 'robbers' were Aiko, Rin, Kyo and Yuki. The robbers let the police have an extra person because well, Rin was really fast. "Okay, the jail is over at the corner of the lawn there!" Aiko waved her hand at the area. "You guys know the rules. Now you guys," She turned to the 'police officers', "Shut your eyes and give us forty seconds to go hide. Boundaries are nowhere beyond the trees there." She pointed at the two trees flanking the walkway. "We wouldn't want to have anyone lost, would we?" At that, she smiled kindly at Kisa, who smiled gratefully back. "The house is assessable and usages of the adults are perfectly fine." Everyone laughed and the game started.

* * *

**With Kyo**

'Too easy,' Kyo thought as he climbed up to the roof. 'No one can find me here.' He frowned and thought that over. 'But…' He thought of Tohru Honda, she knew the roof was his favorite place. Scowling, he pictured her finding him on the roof. She'd probably slip and fall off. Thinking it over, Kyo sighed and climbed down. 'Better find somewhere safe and not hazardous. Tch," Pushing his thoughts away, Kyo went off in search of a good effective hiding place.

* * *

**With Rin and Aiko **

"So…why are you back?" Rin asked Aiko simply. The two of them were hiding together behind trees at Yuki's secret base.

"I missed you guys," Aiko replied innocently.

"Liar, you came back for _him_," Rin snorted. "Ever since-"

"I won't deny that, Rin," Aiko's head dropped. "But I really did miss all of you. Besides," Aiko grinned at Rin, "I could never leave my best friend alone for so long right? Oh wait, you're not THAT alone, you have Haru."

"Don't blame it on me," Rin bristled.

"Relax, as long as you're happy," Aiko reassured. Rin was silent for a moment before she spoke up again.

"I'd say the same, but you're not happy." That was more of a statement than a question. "You would be, wouldn't you? If he-"

"Someone's coming!" Aiko shushed, giggling softly.

True enough, there was a rustle and crush of leaves under weight. "We'll split okay?" Aiko whispered. Rin nodded in agreement and watched Aiko giggle again. Seeing her back and laugh like everything was normal was what Aiko was telling Rin: she didn't want to talk about it. "On the count of three now: one, two…three!" The two girls ran in different directions, catching sight of Tohru's shocked face before running off.

* * *

Hatori walked up to the house, closing his eyes. 'Why did I come here again…?' Taking a deep breath, he tried the door and found it unlocked. 'One day, Shigure will get robbed.' He thought tiredly. Closing the door behind him, he followed the loud commotion that was Ayame's voice. He found them in the living room; Shigure and Ayame laughing loudly and obnoxiously as usual with Ritsu cowering slightly. "HA'RI!!" The two of them chorused happily. Hatori raised his eyebrow. "You came, you came!!" Ayame sang.

"What…is this about?" Hatori took a seat. "You look well, Ritsu."

"I am, thank you," The shy boy replied.

"Back to my question, what is this about?" Hatori asked calmly as he drew out a cigarette and lit it. He inhaled deeply, bracing himself for a completely idiotic reason like Shigure quitting his writing or Ayame planning to kidnap Yuki away so they could spend more time together. All Shigure did was grin gleefully.

"Just look outside," Deciding to humor him, Hatori complied. There outside in the garden, were the rest of the Zodiacs (excluding Kagura and Kureno), Tohru Honda and…Aiko. Hatori's eyes widened as they landed on the vivacious redhead who blossomed since the last time he saw her. She was telling a story, her eyes flashing, her voice rising and falling with excitement, the Zodiacs were all enraptured. Hatori stubbed out his cigarette, memories flooding his mind. She seemed to have sensed his presence. She looked up and lit up as their eyes made contact. She excused herself and came running.

"Hatori-san, you're finally here!" She cried, cheeks flushed and hair tousled.

"They have been playing cops and robbers before you got here, isn't that the CUTEST thing ever?" Ayame said, as if explaining her appearance.

"Aiko, it's been…" He searched his mind for the right words.

"Too long," She finished triumphantly. "Your hair is much longer that before- As in, the last time I saw you." She corrected herself. "You look…healthy." Then she winced at the cigarette dish, "Shigure, you know you'll die sooner if you continue to do that."

"But it was Ha'ri who smoked that!" Shigure protested. "I'm innocent!"

"Oh well," Her face seems to grow redder at Hatori's nickname. "I-I…I've got to get back there," She waved vaguely at the Zodiacs and Honda outside. "You know what they say, never keep your audience waiting, right?"

"EXACTLY, AIKO DEAR YOU ARE RIGHT. GO AHEAD AND JOIN THE LITTLE ONES AGAIN!" Ayame shooed her off. "Honestly Ha'ri," He huffed once Aiko was out of earshot. "Can't you say something other than stare at her as if you've never seen her before?"

"Or maybe," Shigure smirked. "Our DEAR cousin is too attracted to lovely Aiko's beauty that he forgot to speak." Ayame brightened.

"Ah, that MUST be the reason!" Ayame agreed. "Oh Ha'ri-"

"He's silent because we are RIGHT!" Shigure crowed.

"Idiots," Hatori muttered, ticked-off. He drank the cup of tea Ritsu poured for him. He would kill rather than admit it…

Shigure was probably right.

* * *

Shigure opened the door and greeted the delivery boy. "You ordered in, 'Gure?" Ayame asked in surprise. "I thought I'd get to savor Tohru's wonderful food…"

"We thought we should let Tohru relax today," Shigure replied cheerfully. "After all, how can she cook for a party of thirteen? It would be SUCH a strain."

"Here you go," The delivery boy said cheerfully, depositing boxes of food onto Ayame's arms. "Careful now," That delivery boy said it to the wrong person. Just that moment, Aiko was running away from Momiji and they didn't watch where they were going. Aiko crashed into the delivery boy and there was a puff of smoke. "What-"

"How much," Hatori cut in and towered over the delivery boy, shielding Momiji. "Do we owe you?"

"That's right, the bill!" The delivery boy exclaimed, dismissing the incident. "Here you go, sir." Momiji gathered Aiko's transformed state and her clothes into his arms and ran in. Hatori passed the bill to Shigure.

"Uh…yes, thank you," Shigure paid and shut the door. "That…was close," He sighed.

"Shigure…?" Ayame said, balancing the containers of food. "Could you help me here??"

* * *

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking…" Tohru looked down at the red fox that trotted in front of her. "So…Tohru, now you know my transformed state…surprised?"

"No, not at all, you're really cute!" Tohru smiled.

"Thanks," The fox stopped pawing about on the floor before sitting down, "Oh no, I think I made a huge mess…"

"It's alright, as long as nobody else finds out about the curse." Momiji assured, sitting back. The door was pushed open, revealing Hatori, Shigure and Yuki. "Don't scold Aiko, Ha'ri; it's not her fault…really."

"I did tell you to be careful," Yuki sighed. Momiji pouted but nodded grudgingly. Hatori knelt down in front of the fox.

"Are you hurt?" He asked quietly. Aiko the fox shook her head, looking guilty.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. Hatori didn't answer. "Haa-san…?" She was the only one who seemed to be allowed to call him that. "Can you do me a favour?" She placed her front two paws on his knee. He tilted his head: indicating her to continue. "Can you please…remove Shigure from the room?" She asked. Hatori glared sharply at Shigure who was pretending to be innocent.

"Leave it to me, Aiko," Yuki volunteered and grabbed onto Shigure.

"You're no fun, Yuki!" Shigure wailed as he was dragged out. Hatori got up and ushered Momiji and Tohru out. Soon as he closed the door, there was a loud 'poof'. "You're mean!!" Shigure sobbed, tears trailing down his face.

"Grow up," Yuki bit out.

"Yuki is being cold again!!!" Shigure crawled away.

"Is he really CRYING??" Aiko exclaimed as she exited the room. "Oh Lord…"

"Aiko…" Shigure glanced at her sadly.

"LET'S GO EAT! I'M STARVING!!" Momiji cut in, light dancing in his eyes.


End file.
